


18 and Life

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sucks right, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: When you're fifteen and your friend just turned eighteen, those 2,5 years might as well be decades.
Relationships: Matsushima Sou/Marius Yo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	18 and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Marius-centric. I just have A LOT of Sexy Zone feels lately, so I wrote this and then went all "was there a point with this?" so maybe there isn't one haha.

When you're fifteen and your friend just turned eighteen, those 2,5 years might as well be decades. Normally, he wouldn't even approach someone that much older than himself. Marius isn't shy by any means; he can always just play the foreigner card if he does something that turns out awkward, but he would _not_ step up to any eighteen-year-old and play with their hair and harass them about going for lunch.

"No, I'm tired, leave me alone." Sou whines, curled up in the couch of the dressing room and swats at Marius' fingers in his hair without much fervor.

"You're not old enough to drink." Marius complains, because he could tell that Sou was hungover from a 50 metres distance, even though he shouldn't be. "If you get caught they'll fire you."

"I know, but I'm not stupid. Not like we leave the house." Sou mutters, giving up the fight about his hair and Marius keeps threading through it slowly.

"Kento's going to be really mad." Marius goes on, twirling black strands between his long fingers, but Sou just makes a non-committal noise and doesn't move from where his head is on the couch armrest. "What's so fun about drinking anyway?"

"Everything besides feeling sick." Sou groans, and Marius frowns, maybe not so accidentally tugging a little too hard on Sou's hair, feeling kind of hurt that he can't be let in on something that's so fun. Then he changes his mind and decides it's not Sou's fault he's left out, and parts the strand in his hand to braid it instead.

"It was a birthday party, right?" He asks, because even though he's never invited because he's a baby, he wants to know what Sou is up to.

"Mm." Sou agrees, but it sounds like he's falling asleep, and Marius heaves a deep sigh, figuring he can wait until the other three arrives and let Fuma do the hard work in making Sou tell them about the party while Kento plays the upset mother role.

Two and a half years isn't that much, really. People can get married with ten years between them and no one considers that strange. It's just this age, the teenage years, where every day matters so much that 2,5 years turns into an impossible gap to overcome. Sou's always been around for Marius, no matter what they did; in a group or outside of it, Sou is his partner, and now he's growing up without Marius. It didn't feel as bad when they were eleven and fourteen.

Marius frowns as he finishes the braid and gathers enough hair to start a new one. Sou's at parties and drinks and comes to work hungover, smiles secretively at his cell phone when he thinks no one can see, and talks about things like university choices and driver's license.

They have been growing apart for a while, but now that Sou's eighteen, it feels more serious, Marius can't help but think. There are others he could hang out with, of course, people his age, but somehow, they still don't have the same life situation that Marius does. It could be that he's debuted, or that he's got slightly different values than others from his father, or that he's had a more or less intense crush on his 2,5 years older bandmate since he was twelve and isn't too interested in asking girls out. He generally doesn't have much in common with the juniors his age.

Another thing is that sometimes, people doesn't treat him like he's just fifteen at all, treats him like he's equal with the others in his group. But as soon as someone is reminded of his age, they go back to acting like he's a baby who shouldn't hear certain things. Mostly he doesn't mind being pampered, but sometimes, he wants to be treated more like Sou. A teenager bordering on adult.

Marius isn't very interested in the things Sou suddenly finds so alluring though. Like drinking or flirting with pretty girls, and he doesn't want Sou to do any of those things, and he knows that saying so makes him sound whiny. The only time Sou really listened to him when talking about those subjects was when he explained that you only have to be 16 to buy beer in Germany.

Still, he supposes that when he's eighteen, he'll want to do those things too. Maybe.

He hears voices in the corridor and doesn't even look up when the older three step inside the room, not until he feels Fuma messing up his hair with a laugh. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Braiding." Marius says, much more efficient in getting Fuma's hand away from his hair than Sou had been with his.

"That wouldn't even be pretty on a girl." Fuma grins, and Marius has to agree. He's made three short braids that are sticking up from the top of Sou's head and is working on braiding them together like a small tower.

"That's not the point, stop it." He explains, turning enough to glare up at Fuma, who's only taller because he's standing up.

"Why is Sou asleep? Isn't he feeling well?" Kento asks with a frown and sits down on the edge of the couch next to Sou's chest, resting a hand on Sou's forehead to feel his temperature.

"He's hungover." Marius mutters while finishing the braid and lets go of Sou's hair to curl up in the armchair and sulk.

"What?" Kento asks at the same time as Fuma laughs "Again?", which has them exchanging looks that clearly communicates into Kento winning.

Fuma sighs and sits down on the armrest of Marius' chair while Kento shakes Sou awake a little less gently than he would otherwise.

"Stop it." Sou mutters, but when he cracks his eyes open and faces Kento, he immediately blinks to seem more awake and starts sitting up. His braid falls to the side and it looks ridiculous as a half arch on his head, and it makes Fuma snort. "I mean, uhm... Hi?"

Kento gives him a long dejected look, then turns to Shori. "Shori, could you get some coffee?"

"Sure." Shori yawns and stretches a little as he turns to head back out the door. "Could need some myself anyway."

Kento turns back to Sou and keeps looking, that same almost disappointed look, and it makes Marius shift closer to Fuma for protection even though it's not directed at him.

"Quit it." Sou finally groans, shoving at Kento enough to get room to set his legs down on the floor. "You're not a saint either."

"No, but I don't come to work in a state where I can't even dance." Kento says pointedly, and Fuma makes a small sound that could be a protest, but it only takes a look from Kento for him to drop it.

"I can dance." Sou protests, but he doesn't really look like he can.

"... Right." Kento says, completely unimpressed, then rises. "I'll see what we can do about the schedule."

As soon as he's out the door, Sou lets out a long groan.

"He's not going to get anything changed about that schedule." Fuma shakes his head slowly. "You know, if he just undid another button and dropped the mother attitude he'd get his way much more often."

"Like you'd let him do that." Marius pokes him in the side to make him squeal, because he knows that Kento would have had Fuma's head if he'd heard him saying that, and that if Kento really would play on his sex appeal to get his way, Fuma would become a jealousy-monster.

"You watch too much porn." Sou mutters and leans against the backrest of the couch, but at least he's looking at them now.

"There is no such thing." Fuma grins after having smacked Marius' hand away from him. "Was it at least a good party?"

"Yeah." Sou smiles, in a way that makes Marius' stomach twist uncomfortably, and he looks away to hide his facial expression. He's very aware he has zero poker face.

"Pretty ladies?" Fuma goes on, and Marius wishes he'd just stop talking.

Luckily, Shori arrives with the coffee and Sou doesn't reply.

If Marius spends the rest of the day sulking more obviously than he should, at least no one points it out. Until it's time to go home and Marius hears Shori offers to follow Sou home, which makes his scowl more pronounced, and he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns in surprise to see Kento, a knowing smile on his lips as he squeezes Marius' shoulder a little. "You'll catch up with him soon."

Is all he says, and Marius isn't entirely sure what that means, but it at least makes him feel better. It's only three more years until he's eighteen, and even though it feels like forever, he'll do his best to make sure it doesn't feel like decades.

~*~


End file.
